Opposites Attract
by TellItLikeItIs00
Summary: Bella is a different kind of immortal who finds love in a beautiful vampire pixie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just borrow the characters from Stephanie Meyer for a little bit. Especially Miss Alice. **

**So this story just sort of randomly came to me.**

**(BPOV)**

"But we're both wolves, Bella. How come you won't just give me a chance?" Jacob complained, following close behind me. I sighed and kept my temper under control. I don't know how many times we've had this conversation already, but it was getting old quick.

"Because," I sighed again. "It's just not the same." And really it wasn't. Yes, we were both wolves, but we weren't the same. I was a real werewolf. Not a shapeshifter like him. Unlike him, I'd always be this beast. Once the Quilettes stopped shifting for awhile they would start to age again and everything would be fine, but me... I was always going to be a wolf stuck in an eighteen year old girl's body. No matter how long I went without shifting.

"You always say that!" He huffed childishly. "I don't see why you have to be so difficult all the time!" I could hear the growl in his voice and the wolf part of me didn't like it. I spun around glaring daggers at him. My once chocolate eyes glowing yellow now.

"You listen to me, _pup_." I growled at him and displayed my sharp canines. "I'm tired of having this conversation day in and day out. So do yourself a favor and stop bringing it up before you piss me off and I hurt you."

He raised his hands and took a step back. Awe what's wrong? Not so big and bad now?

"Okay okay, Bells. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to irritate you. It's just that I really like you."

"I know." I lowered my head, taking in calm breaths. "It's just that as a werewolf I only have one true mate. One person that I'll ever love and although I haven't found them, it doesn't mean I'm going to get feelings for someone else. Besides, you guys have imprints anyways. So trust me when I say this. It would never work."

"Okay." He nodded looking a little upset. Great. Now he's going to try and make me feel like shit.

"Come on, we need to head back to the reservation. Sam said there's going to be a meeting with the elder council and we both need to be there." I said, trying to change the subject.

Jacob nodded again and began to strip out of his clothes. He tied them to his leg and stared at me with a shit eating grin.

"Sorry, not impressed." I smirked and he glared at me before shifting into a huge russet wolf. He continued to stare at me and I shook my head at him. Boys. There was no way in hell I was going to give him the pleasure of seeing me naked. Especially not after this conversation.

I shrugged my shoulders at him before the air filled with the sound of shredding clothes as I quickly shifted into my wolf form. My fur was as white as the arctic snow and my eyes were a bright, glowing yellow. I was a little smaller than Jacob but we both knew I was stronger considering I was an actual werewolf.

I took off through the woods, feeling the soft wet ground and leaves against my paws. I tried to slow down for Jacob's sake since I was faster but he still seemed to fall behind.

We dodged trees and jumped over rocks before we finally made it to the tree lines of the reservation. Jacob shifted back and dressed quickly before turning to me.

"I'll be at the council room. I guess I'll see you then."

I nodded by huge head once and he jogged off.

I waited for a second before shifting back into my human form. The chilly ice cold air blew across my skin leaving behind goose bumps, my long hair whipping over my shoulders wildly. Hope the council didn't mind messy hair. I laughed quietly to myself and walked over to a container sitting by a tree. I opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a jacket and got dressed quickly. I looked down at my feet and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Damn, those were like my sixth pair of shoes this month. I'd never hear the end of this from the pack. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to go barefoot like some of the other people around here. And with that I took off to the council room.

XXXXX

I stopped outside of the door and took a deep breath before entering. The council didn't really like me or trust me that much and to be honest, the feeling was mutual. I couldn't stand these people. They irritated me so much at times. But I was tired of being nomadic and the reservation would have to do as a home for now.

"Well well well, Bella. So nice of you to finally join us." A wrinkled cold face stared back at me.

"Nice to see you too, John." I replied back sarcastically.

"This meeting can go on without your sarcasm, I'll have you know." His voice was just as cold as his heart and face. The rest of the council nodded their agreement causing me to roll my eyes as I walked over and joined Sam and Jacob.

"Continue then, your council." I snapped back.

John grunted and looked back to Sam.

"Learn to control your pack."

I shot him an icy glare and growled.

"I'm not part of the pack. And I'm not his to control." I snarled. Sam placed his large hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"Our apologies, Bella." Sue spoke up. She was the only member I could actually stand. "We meant no offense. Please have a seat and we will continue the meeting without anymore distractions. I'll speak so John doesn't upset you anymore." John grunted again but let it go and I smiled at Sue.

"As you know, the wolves are the protectors of our lands." All of us nodded and she continued. "It seems that the Cullens have returned into town, so we are re-establishing another treaty with them."

"Why should we?! Those leeches deserve to have their throats torn out instead." Jacob growled furiously.

"We are trying to be civil." Sue spoke again.

"I don't see how-"

"Mind your manners, Jacob." Sam interrupted. His voice coming out in the alpha double tone. I was the only wolf that he couldn't control so I always found it funny when the others would seem to bend over backwards and do whatever he asked. Jacob quickly shut up and I snickered quietly earning a glare from him as he mouthed the words _'shut up' _to me.

"When is this taking place?" Sam asked curiously.

"Tonight." Sue replied. "You are to meet them right after this meeting, actually. And Bella."

I looked up at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you went with Sam and Jacob just in case something happens."

I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous these people were but I let it go and just nodded my head firmly.

XXXXX

I stared into the dark forest ahead of us. We were by the treaty line waiting for the Cullens. Sam and I in our human forms and Jacob in his wolf form. The night was quiet and cold. Each one of our breaths visible in the night air. I could hear the animals that inhabited the forest and Sam and Jacob's fast heartbeats. That's when I heard the fast footsteps approaching us causing Sam and Jacob to tense up.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

We blurred through the forest at high speeds, whipping past trees as we came into view of the clearing where we were meeting the pack about the treaty. I wasn't sure how this was going to go since I couldn't see the wolves and everyone was on edge. We would have to be careful not to upset the Quilettes.

Carlisle was the first to break the tree line into the clearing followed by the rest of us flanking his sides. The first thing I saw was the giant russet wolf standing in the open. Carlisle had warned me ahead of time about the shapeshifters and he wasn't kidding about one thing. They were enormous in wolf form! His dark brown eyes narrowed and his lip curled back showing off his sharp teeth. Rosalie hissed and wrinkled her nose.

"Great. I just love the smell of dogs." She grumbled. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all laughed and I smirked at her. Gotta love Rose and her straight forward attitude.

The next thing I noticed was a different smell. It didn't smell like the nasty wet dog smell that the pack had. It smelled like wild flowers mixed with strawberries. It was extremely intoxicating. Not in the sense of a delicious, making-me-hungry smell but like it should be a type of perfume. My eyes fluttered a little as I took deep breaths and then they landed on the girl standing next to the wolf and the pack leader.

She was the cause of this smell. That I was sure off. Which meant she wasn't a shapeshifter. Why would they bring her? They weren't even trying to protect her from the big scary vampires. How interesting. I took in her form. Her pale skin was glowing in the moon light almost like ours. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed freely in the cool breeze. Her chocolate brown eyes met my own golden eyes and we gazed at each other. I noticed her eyes soften a little and she smiled at me. I could feel my own lips curve up a little and something inside of me fluttered. What was that?

XXXXX

**(BPOV)**

They came into the clearing. The most beautiful people I had ever seen. They even smelled wonderful especially the smallest one. Their skin was pale, even more so than my own and I was in complete awe of them.

Jacob's soft growls pulled me out of my thoughts and I rolled my eyes at him. Who was he trying to fool? He wasn't that scary. Ha! I'm pretty sure any of those vampires could take him without lifting a finger. The male vampire with bronze hair smirked and chuckled quietly.

"Great. I just love the smell of dogs." The beautiful blond girl said, crinkling her nose and the other younger male vampires laughed. Even I had to smile at that. I could tell I already liked her attitude. Especially if it pissed Jacob off.

I looked over and saw the little pixie-like vampire inhaling deeply, her eyes fluttered lightly so whatever it was she smelled, she must have been enjoying it. Her eyes focused on me and seemed to study me before they stopped on my face. I gazed into her pretty golden eyes and smiled. She smiled back and a warm feeling went through me.

"Good evening." The coven leader spoke up. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He gestured to the rest.

"We know who you are." Sam responded in a cold voice. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Carlisle.

"Well, I don't." I growled at Sam irritated that he was being so rude. "It's nice to meet you, Carlisle. I'm Bella."

"Like wise. I hope you don't mind me asking, but you're not one of the Quilettes and they don't seem to be protecting you like you're fragile. You're not human, are you?"

"You're very observant. And polite. I don't see why they don't like you. And you're right. I'm not." I grinned mischievously, showing my fangs. "I'm a werewolf."

His eyes widened and he watched me curiously.

"But the Volturi hunted down all of the werewolves to extinction." He mused, thoughtfully.

"Guess they missed one." I shrugged.

"I suppose so." He smiled.

"So how about the treaty, leech?" Sam broke in. I glared at him but it's not like it mattered. The pack was stubborn.

"Yes. We have come to re-establish your treaty." Carlisle said still being polite.

"What about them?" Sam growled, pointing at the younger blond male and the pixie.

"Jasper and Alice just joined the family. They're vegetarians too. So they're no harm to the civilians of Forks."

"You better hope, bloodsucker. Just remember. If any human is killed or bitten, we're coming for you." Sam's voice took on a threatening tone but the Cullens didn't even seem to flinch.

"Yes, we do know the treaty very well. So we will make sure to keep it."

"We'll see." Sam grunted before turning around and walking away with Jacob in tow. I shook my head before smiling at the Cullens and leaving. I couldn't stop thinking about the pixie, Alice. There was just something about her. I smiled to myself and continued on my way home.

**A/N: Whelp.. Review and tell me what you think. Yay or Nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As for Twilight: I don't own it; I just read it.**

**(BPOV)**

We were at the edge of the forest leading into the reservation when Sam turned around and faced me. He was visibly shaking and I could feel the waves of heat rolling off of him. His dull human like teeth were bared as a deep growling sound echoed through them.

"What the hell was that?!" He spat out venomously. I bared my teeth back showing off my canines. He didn't seem to like that at all considering he clenched his fist. I arched my brow in challenge wanting him to do something. The wolf in me caused me never to back down from a challenge.

"What the hell was what? Care to specify?" I responded through bared teeth, some of my words coming out in growls.

"That back there!" He pointed back toward the forest. "What are you?! Some kind of leech lover?!" He began to shake harder.

"No Sam! I just know how to treat people with respect!" I screamed back. I honestly expected this type of behavior from Jacob instead of Sam, but Jake just sat there in his wolf form with worried eyes.

"People?! They aren't people, Bella! They're monsters!" He growled out.

"Really, Sam?! Then what the fuck does that make me?!" I snarled pushing past him and walking toward the woods.

"And where do you think you're going?!" He called after me.

"Away from you before someone ends up getting hurt." I growled rubbing my yellow eyes. Calm, Bella. You have to control yourself. Focus!

"Good! Get out of here! I need to talk to the council anyway!"

I took off not even bothering to respond. I blurred through the trees trying to hold myself together until I got farther into the forest. When I couldn't hear Sam or Jacob anymore I let my animal instinct take over. My fangs grew as the rest of my teeth sharpened and my body ripped apart revealing the wintry white fur. I ran. It was what I did when I was about to lose control to my animal instincts. I focused on being a wolf and just ran trying to calm done. I dug my nails into the dirt, launching myself forward faster. That's when the wonderful Vanilla scent filled my nose. I closed my eyes and hummed. _Alice._

My speed picked up even faster and I ran in the direction where the scent was getting stronger. I had to get to her. I don't know why, but I did. My instincts screamed for me to be near her. I shot through the trees so focused on her scent that I didn't even notice the road on the other side of them.

I caught sight of the headlights. My reflexes kicked in and I jumped, landing on the hood of the car. The front tires gave out under my weight and the metal groaned in protest as it bent in and crushed the engine. I took off within seconds but not before I heard the man get out of it and slam his car door.

"This is Chief Swan. I need back up. A large animal just crushed the front of my vehicle." He said into the walkie talkie. I heard another sound like a button unsnapping and heard the clicking sound from a gun being ready to be fired.

The scent got stronger and stronger as I came to a small stream. I lowered my body down flat against the ground and watched a large buck. Its large body gracefully walked to the stream and I noticed how the thick muscles in its neck flexed whenever it bent down to drink. I took in deep breaths through my nose and knew Alice was here somewhere. My ears twitched trying to pick up any sign that she was there but heard absolutely nothing. I scanned the trees quietly, searching for her without spooking the deer. My sight landed on something pale but it blurred before I could focus on it. It launched itself toward the buck causing a loud cracking sound from the impact.

I watched on as Alice sunk her teeth into the deer's neck and drank while a soft moan escaped her mouth. I inched closer to her trying not to disturb her. When she was done her eyes shot open and toward me causing me to freeze. Her nostrils flared as she took in my scent.

"Bella?" She smiled at me sheepishly. I barked lightly trying to tell her that it was indeed me. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm a monster." She gestured toward the deer. I shrugged my large shoulders and she looked at me curiously.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" My bright yellow eyes gazed into her golden ones before I shook my head. I gave her a wolfish grin and spun around in a circle, trying to show off my form.

_Look at me. How could I possibly judge you and call you a monster when I'm the girl who turns into an overgrown wolf._

"Well, I don't think you're a monster either." She grinned back at me. I walked up to her and nudged her with my head. She scratched the side of my neck and I started to hum. "You know you're very pretty." She mused running her fingers through my fur. I nuzzled her and hummed again.

_ I think you're pretty too._

"Did you know that Carlisle is interested in you?" She smiled warmly at me and I cocked my head to the side. "He really is. He's mostly surprised to see a werewolf since the Volturi did hunt them all down. Or so we thought. Have you heard of them?" I nodded my head. They were the reason why werewolves and vampires were 'natural enemies'. They started killing and setting up bounties on my kind and before you knew it, werewolves and vampires started really battling it out.

"But when we met you in the clearing with the other two shapeshifters, you were friendly toward us. You don't hate us?" I shook my head and laid down. She laid against my side, snuggling into me, continuing to run her fingers through my fur. Ah, it felt amazing.

"I'm glad." She whispered. "There's just something about you, Bella, but I don't know what it is."

_I know what you mean, Alice._

I leaned into her and she giggled. "I have to be going soon. I have school in the morning and my family will start to worry about me if I don't return soon." I sat up so that I was face to face with her and nodded. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. Her body froze and she took a step back, staring at the ground. I let out a high pitched yip, giving her another wolfish grin as my tail swished back and forth.

"Bye Bella." She grinned again before blurring off.

_Good bye, Alice. I hope to see you again._

__I turned around and ran back the way I came. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice Cullen. She had me so entranced already like I had known her my whole life. I stopped when I saw flashing red and blue lights through the trees. I stalked closer to the lights and watched the humans in police uniforms examine the car.

"I don't understand." The guy who had called himself Chief Swan said. "It was here and gone in the blink of an eye. I've never seen something move so fast. And the size. It was the size of a horse or an oversized bear."

"I believe you about that. I mean look at what it did to your cruiser. It must be strong." The officer standing beside him said.

"I don't like it. What if it starts harming the citizens of Forks." Chief Swan grunted.

"We'll keep an eye out for it, sir." Another officer said.

I decided to go a different way. There was no need to spook the poor humans and get a hunting party sent after me. It's not like they could actually hurt me, but still.

XXXXX

I walked through the door of Sam and Emily's house where I was staying. Taking in a few whiffs, I realized that Sam's scent wasn't as strong which meant he wasn't here. I also noticed the smell of chocolate chip cookies and my mouth began to water. Did Emily ever sleep or was she always in the kitchen? I ran to my room putting on a t-shirt and shorts before making my way to the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella." Emily smiled at me, throwing me a cookie. I smiled back and took a big bite of it, sighing contently as the rich flavor danced across my taste buds.

"Oh my god. These have got to be the best cookies I've ever eaten."

"You say that about all of my cooking." Emily laughed. I tilted my head in thought before nodding. I guess I did do that a lot.

"Well can you blame me?" I smiled taking another cookie and scarfing it down. "It's a wonder I don't weigh the same amount in my human form as I do in my wolf form. And believe me that's a lot. You should see what I did to that police car." I smirked.

"Wait, what?!" Emily turned around to quickly face me. Her eyes were huge. "Bella. We're suppose to protect the humans not destroy them and everything they own." She scolded.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. I was following one of the vampire's scents and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay." She sighed before giving me a weird look. "Why were you following her scent? They didn't break the treaty, did they?"

"Well no, I just sort of like her scent. It's amazing. That's where I've been for the past few hours."

I heard the front door open and slam. Uh oh. I'm pretty sure Sam had heard our conversation.

"Pack your belongings, Leech Lover." He said through bared teeth. Emily looked astounded.

"But Sam. You can't just throw Bella out on the street." Her tone was worried.

"I'm not throwing her out!" He turned his anger on her and I growled deeply gaining his attention again. "The council has a home for you in Forks. You are to go to school with the humans and watch the Cullens. You're even already signed up for school. I insist you hurry up and go. You have school in the morning." He gave me directions to the house and sent me on my way.

XXXXX

I stood outside of the small two bedroom white house. Billy's old red Chevy truck sat in the drive. I was still shocked about what had happened. I didn't know what to say. I had gotten pretty much kicked out of my home, and the only way I could live in this home was if I spied on the Cullens. So not fair.

I took the key that Sam had given me and unlocked the door. The house had everything I needed including food, furniture, and clothes. I looked on the couch at the backpack that was for me. A note sat on it and I opened it.

_ Bella_

_ So glad to see you making actual use of yourself. I heard about your... infactuation, if you will, with the vampires so I thought this would be the best task for you. Please don't disappoint. We wouldn't want to make a treaty with you too._

_ John_

I growled deeply as I crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall. I really fucking hated that guy. He'd be sorry if I ever got my hands on him. I snarled, clenching my fist. I saw my reflection in one of the mirrors, piercing yellow eyes staring back at me. Calm. Don't get worked up.

I watched as my eyes went back to their usual chocolatey brown and went to go throw a load of clothes into the washer, remembering that the vampires didn't like the scent of the Quilettes. I would have to make sure that none of their smells were still lingering on me. When I was done doing that, I trudged up stairs, throwing myself down on the bed since I had school tomorrow and needed my rest. Most people probably wouldn't start their first day of school tomorrow since it was Friday, but there was someone I wanted to see. No. _Had_ to see. I quickly fell asleep thinking about nothing but the petite vampire.

XXXXX

I walked up to the secretary in the office so that I could grab my class schedule and whatever else I needed for today.

"Good morning, honey. You must be the new girl. Bella, right?"

"That's correct." I nodded and she eyed me carefully.

"I'm afraid the people who called yesterday didn't give me a last name. Do you think you could tell me?" Of course, the idiots forgot to give them a last name. Shit, now I have to come up with one. Think, Bella, think. Uh... OH!

"Swan." I replied, thinking of the incident from last night. "My name is Isabella Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella." I gave her a warm smile which she returned.

"Are you any relation to the Chief of police?"

"Sadly no. But I hear he's a pretty cool person." That would be something a teenage human would say right?

"That he is." She smiled again before handing me my schedule along with another sheet of paper. I looked at her quizzically. "I'll need you to have your teachers sign that and turn it into me at the end of the day. I nodded and headed to the door, remembering my manners.

"Have a good day." I called over my shoulder.

"You too hun." She replied back as I left. I kept my eyes on the paper as I walked to my first class trying to avoid unwanted attention.

"Is that the new girl?" I heard a girl ask.

"I think so. She's almost as pale as the Cullens. I wonder if she's a freak like them." Another girl answered her.

_Bitch, I'm a monster, not a freak. I recommend not getting on my bad side._

I heard more people talking about me as I walked through the halls. It's amazing how judgemental people are. The things they were saying were mixed with good and bad things. Pretty much all bad. I heard some of the hormonal teenage boys talking about what they wanted to do with me and I growled quietly in disgust.

I finally arrived to my first period class and sighed in relief. I handed the teacher my paper for her to sign and went to go take a seat. A familar vanilla smell made its way to my nose as I turned around. My eyes spotting none other than Alice Cullen herself. I grinned at her as I sat in the seat next to hers.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

I ran through the trees at break neck speeds back to my home, thinking about how good it was to see Bella. I'd being lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see her, but it was good to see her nonetheless. I slowed down when I got to the front yard and danced my way up the porch steps, grinning ear to ear. When I put one foot through the door, I saw Edward leaning against the wall staring at me with an amused look. The rest of my family was standing near him.

"Did I miss something?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Something on your mind that you would like to share with us?" He smiled crookedly and I rolled my eyes. Always so nosy.

"Am not. It's just hard to ignore it whenever your thoughts are so loud." I thought for a second wondering what he could be talking about. My eyes widened at the realization. _Bella._

"Yes her." Edward chuckled. "Did you have a good time?"

_What's the point? You can already read my mind. You tell me._ I smirked at him.

"That I can. But I'd like it if you would talk too. It's no fun when you're the only one having the conversation."

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Emmett pouted from being left out.

"Alice likes the werewolf." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Do not!" I hissed, glad that I couldn't blush.

"She's right, Edward." Jasper spoke up. I smiled triumphately until I heard the next thing come out of his mouth. "It's much more than that. Bella is Alice's mate. I've felt her emotions and that is the only explanation. Bella seems to be very fond of Alice too from what I've felt of her emotions also."

The rest of my family stared at me in shock. Even I was shocked.

"I knew that Bella liked her from her thoughts, but I didn't know they were mates." Edward said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" Carlise asked.

"Positive." Jasper nodded.

"Dude... That. Is. So. Cool!" Emmett boomed. "We have a werewolf joining the family!"

"Atleast she doesn't smell like dog." Rosalie smiled.

"Congratulations, honey." Esme patted me on the back, but I was still in too much shock to acknowledge her.

"Maybe we should give her some time." Carlisle said and they left. I stared off into space wondering what just happened. After over a hundred years I'd finally found my mate, but she was suppose to be my natural enemy.

XXXXX

I stared down at my desk in history, thinking about last night. That would indeed explain the weird feelings that I had when I saw her or the need to be with her when she's not with me. I frowned a little at that. I really wished she was here right now. If she is my mate maybe I should embrace it. But really? A vampire with a werewolf for a mate? I still don't understand how that worked out.

I pulled my notebook out and started to doodle on one of the pages. I drew a girl leaning against a large white wolf and smiled. She must've been on my mind. I swear I could even smell her same strawberry-wild flower scent. I looked up and locked gazes with the beauty standing in front of me, smiling. _My Bella._

XXXXX

**(BPOV)**

"Hey, Alice." I grinned over at her, waiting for class to start. She smiled back at me and my heart skipped a beat. That was a new feeling that I would have to get used to.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing here? I thought you lived on the reservation with the rest of the pack." She looked at me a little confused but kept smiling.

"I got kicked out of my home on the reservation and sent to keep an eye on you and your family to make sure you didn't break the treaty. I don't like it all. I think they're being ridiculous." I huffed, my eyes widening seconds later at how the truth slipped out of my mouth so easily around her. Sam would surely kill me, or attempt and fail, if he found out that I was telling the vampires about the council's plan.

"That's awful. Do you need a place to stay?" I eyed her carefully, shocked that she would offer me a home when she barely knew me. I was right about liking the Cullens. They were very sweet people. And yes. I did indeed say people. What of it?

"No. I have a temporary, home for now. Not for long though. I'm not going to keep 'spying'. I'm not the council's puppet and I don't like being controlled. Besides I am a werewolf. So I can always just go back to being a nomad."

She frowned at this and opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang before she could get a word out. The teacher got all of the students' attentions so that class could begin. I sighed loudly. I mean, trust me. I was good at history, considering I lived through most of it. I was halfway asleep when the teacher spoke up even louder.

"Okay class. I'm going to pass out some worksheets. You may work with a partner." Everyone got up and moved over to their friends, leaving Alice and me by ourselves. I looked over at the little pixie and grinned showing off my fangs.

"You and me, Ali?" She smiled at the nickname and nodded. I scooted my desk against hers and we started to work together. We finished first and put our papers away. I slid my paper into my bag, looking back over at Alice. I noticed her drawing in her notebook. I raised my brow, smiling when I saw the girl, that looked a lot like Alice, leaning up against the huge white wolf, which I was assuming was me.

"That's really good. Is that us?" I tilted my head, my smile never leaving my face. She looked at me and then back down at the notebook before ducking her head.

"Thanks and yeah it is, but it's nothing." She replied sheepishly, putting it away in her bag.

"I like it." I smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back serenely.

"Really?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes. It's the best picture I've ever seen. Picasso's got nothing on you." I winked playfully making her giggle.

"Look at the new girl working with that freak, Cullen." I heard a brunette, who was sitting all the way on the other side of the room whisper to the blond girl beside her.

"Ew. Who would ever want to sit near that _thing_." They began to cackle like hyenas and I growled quietly.

_ How dare they insult, Alice!_

"Bella, shhh. It's okay." Alice rested her hand on my arm and I began to calm down. I hadn't even realized that my hands had been grasping the corners of my desk so hard until I looked down. I blinked a few times and let go. After decades of trying to perfect my control and _this_ is what set me off? No. It wasn't just something small. They had insulted _my _Alice. Whoa. My Alice? Where in the world did that come from?

"Bella?" I looked over meeting the face of a very worried Alice. "Are you alright?" I nodded again feeling more in control.

"Yeah." My voice came out a little animalistic and I cleared my throat. "I'm okay. Much better." I nodded to myself as if trying to reassure even me. "I just don't like it when they talk about you. That's all." Her eyes widened at what I just said and she smiled. I wanted to ask what that was about but shook it off instead.

"The bells going to be ringing in a few minutes and I won't have class with you until after lunch. Would you like to sit with us?" I nodded slowly and she grinned at me. "Great I'll see you then." She stood up, the bell ringing seconds later, and danced out of the room.

XXXXX

I had one more class until lunch. If only time could just speed up. I sighed and looked down at my schedule. Speaking of class which one do I have now anyway?...

_You have got to be kidding? I mean, you're joking right? Anatomy? Ugh... Who wants to learn about the human body whenever they aren't even a human?_

I walked up to the teacher handing her my paper to sign like all of the others and turned around so I could go take my seat. There were two open seats. One was right next to a blond jock who was practically drooling all over his table staring at me, and I'm the one who was suppose to be part canine, and the other was by the blond female vampire from the other night. I think I know which seat I would prefer. I walked up and sat next to the girl.

"Figured you'd take a class on the human body to see which part taste better, Wolf Girl?" She smirked at me. I flashed her a grin, revealing the white canines in my mouth.

"How did you know?" I licked my lips and we both giggled. We quieted down after a bit and she looked at me thoughtfully, turning serious.

"You are joking... Right?" I chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes. I don't eat people. I mean I can and werewolves used to, but I don't. I eat human food as a human and sometimes animals as a wolf. Disgusting huh?"

The girl nodded and then smirked again.

"Very. But not because you sometimes eat animals. It's disgusting because you eat human food." Her nose wrinkled. I laughed and shook my head. Well I guess that is one way of thinking of it. Oh! Where are my manners?!

"Oh, I'm Bella by the way." I stuck at my hand and she looked at it curiously before taking it. Her skin was icy cold.

"So I've heard, Miss Swan." She laughed. "So I'm guessing that was you that destroyed Chief Swan's cruiser." I looked away sheepishly and she began to laugh. "Eh. No harm done. And my name's Rosalie. Has anyone ever told you that you don't smell like those dogs?" I began to laugh hard, the teacher looking up and shushing me.

"No but I take it as a good thing." I whispered back.

"Yes. A very good thing. I don't think I could make it through this whole class period if you smelled like one of those mutts." She sighed in relief. I laughed quietly this time and went back to listening to the lecture until the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and walked out the door. Not even getting far when Rosalie appeared out of no where beside me.

"So... Alice informed me that you're sitting with us at lunch?" I nodded. "Whelp, I guess you should follow me then. I wouldn't want Alice to kill me for leaving you behind." I nodded and followed her to the awaiting cafeteria while being stared at by the student body the whole way.

**A/N: Yay look at me making longer chapters in my new story! lol :D Anyway thanks for the reviews. I'm outta here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... What? Waiting for some kind of witty remark? Well I don't have one... so... ON WITH THE STORY! WHOOP! **

**A/N: Oh. Yes my vampires have fangs in this story and so does Bella. Jacob and the other shapeshifters don't. Annnnnd Alice and Jasper aren't together in this story. Are we clear? Alright now... ON WITH THE STORY! WHOOP!**

**(BPOV)**

I sat at the cafeteria table staring down at the unappetizing food. I really think I just saw it move, and no I do not have an overactive imagination... See! There it goes again! Did... Did it seriously just growl at me? My school lunch just growled at me! Oh, nope wait... That was my stomach, but I'm still not eating _that_.

"What's wrong, Wolf Girl? I thought you ate human food." Rosalie smirked, trying to hide the disgust on her face. I raised my brow at her and then looked back down at my food.

"Only when it's actually edible." I picked up my fork and poked it, wrinkling my nose and causing the Cullens to laugh. I looked around at all of the humans eating this nasty stuff. Yes, I called it stuff. Because it surely isn't food! "How can they eat _this_?" I gestured down at the monstrous clob in front of me. "Are their senses of taste as weak as the rest of their other senses?"

"I guess so." Edward chuckled before looking away toward a bunch of football players. He tilted his head as a disgusted look, that wasn't from the food this time, covered his face. "It seems that you've been noticed by quite a few of the people around here. Especially the guys."

"So I've noticed." I grumbled, thinking about the blond boy and all of the talking I've been hearing throughout the hallways.

"Ugh. Mike Newton's such a pain in the ass. Good luck getting him to leave you alone. He is relentless."

"Thanks for the heads up." I paused and my eyes widened. "Hey! Did you just... No. No that can't be it."

_Surely, he didn't just read my mind. _

"Actually, I did." He smirked and my eyes went wide again.

_No way! I don't know whether to be annoyed by the lack of privacy or in complete awe from how cool that is._

"I like the last one. It is pretty cool." He smirked like he was the coolest guy ever to live. "Actually I think I am."

_ Keep telling yourself that. _I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Oh I will. Don't you worry about that." He gave me a crooked smile and Alice shot him a look. He raised his hands up in surrender. I looked over at Alice curiously and her gaze shifted to me, softening. My heart rate increased and I blushed. _So beautiful._ Edward snickered and I glared at him, my eyes flashing yellow before going back to normal.

_ Oh, shut up already._

"Dude," Emmett breathed. "That's so cool! Do it again!"

"Do what?" I giggled at his childish manner. For a big scary vampire, especially him since he was the size of a mountain, he acted a lot like a little kid. I just wanted to pinch his cheek and coo at him.

"That eye thing! With the yellow. And the animalistic side. And the awesomeness!" He boomed.

"Okay okay. Emmett shhhh. Not so loud." I looked around at the other students in the cafeteria who were now staring and looked back at him. "We're suppose to be playing human remember." I whispered.

"Oh right. Gotcha." He nodded his head looking serious before a big lopsided grin stretched across his face.

"Bella," Alice spoke up and I looked at her like I was seeing for the first time. What the hell is up with me lately?! "Would you like to come over with us after school? I'm sure Carlisle would like to ask you a few questions and we all would like to get to know you a little bit more."

"Sure." I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Wooooo!" Emmett clapped his hands really loud together. "Wolf Girl is riding with me!" He cheered and called dibs.

"Actually, Emmett honey. I think Alice would like it if Bella rode with her. Besides we have to go pick up somethings. Remember?" She looked at Alice and then back to Emmett, raising her brow.

"Oh uh... Right. Right. Sorry Bells. You'll have to ride with Alice. You think you can handle shorty." Alice rolled her eyes and I smiled widely, nodding. Just then the bell, signaling that lunch was over, rang.

"Come on, Bella. I'll walk you to class since we have English together." Edward said, getting up before looking back at Alice. "Relax. I'd never think about doing that." I looked between them curiously but Edward just waved it off and continued to walk toward the exit of the cafeteria. I walked back up to Alice and hugged her tightly. Her amazing vanilla scent filled my nose and I sighed contently. I froze quickly in place, not daring to move. What the hell was I doing?! I pulled away slowly to see Alice staring at me in shock which quickly turned into a loving smile.

"I'll see you in gym, Bella." She hugged me quickly before letting me leave for class. I walked out of the cafeteria doors to see Edward leaning against a row of lockers waiting for me. His trademark crooked smile was on his face.

"How touching." His smile widened and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and let's go before we're late." I groaned. Edward walked beside me, his stupid smile never fading.

XXXXX

I walked through the locker room doors, spotting Alice in the corner changing, and quickly joined her. I kept my eyes on the locker in front of me as I changed so that they wouldn't roam along Alice's flawless body. I pulled off my shirt and grabbed a tshirt to change into glancing over at Alice to see her staring at me in awe. I blushed lightly and averted my gaze to the floor so that I could finish changing.

"Ready?" Alice asked when I was done. I nodded and we walked out of the changing room into the gym toward a crowd of students.

"Alright! Five minute warm up run around the gym!" The gym teacher shouted and then blew his whistle. Everyone took off. Some of the jocks started off fast, racing with one another or just showing off while other students tried to keep up or fell behind.

When the five minutes were over, everyone besides Alice and I had red faces and were panting. I grinned over at Alice and she smiled back. It was nice to actually have someone who could keep up with me.

"Alright, Class! We're going to play some basketball today! Cullen! You and Miss Stanley will be the captains!" They both nodded and picked their teams. Somehow most of the jocks ended up on the other girl's side who I found out was Jessica Stanley, the same girl who was talking shit about Alice. And of course Alice had picked me along with some other people that I didn't know yet.

"You do realize this isn't going to be fair, right?" I whispered to Alice, smirking slightly.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." She said in an innocent voice before a smirk of her own stretched across her face. I smiled and walked over toward the middle of the gym where a tall boy and the gym teacher were standing.

"Are you seriously jumping for the ball?" The teacher asked, his tone drenched in disbelief and confusion.

"I am. Do you have a problem with it?" I smirked.

"No but maybe you should let one of the taller guys on your team do this." I looked at him in irritation and rolled my eyes.

"Just start the game already. I got this." He shrugged and put his whistle up to his mouth. The guy and I got in ready positions as we waited for the ball to go flying. The teacher blew the whistle hard and threw the ball into the air. I launched myself high into the air, getting my hands on it before the taller guy did, and knocked it toward Alice who quickly ran toward the hoop across the gym. Mike Newton got in front of her but he was no challenge for her considering that she threw the ball under his legs and spun around him, quickly acquiring it again. By now I was running down the court with her, trying to stay as humanly fast as possible. When we were by the hoop she tossed in up in mid air toward me and I tipped it in. I turned around to see everyone staring at us with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

I walked over to Alice and gave her a high five before whispering in her ear. "Told you this wasn't going to be fair."

XXXXX

The game ended with the other team being down by a ridiculous amount of points. The points that they did have were given to them in order to make Alice and I less suspicious. Not that it worked that much. Blame our competitive sides.

After dressing quickly we headed for the exit, hoping to get to Alice's as soon as possible when Forks High's own personal golden retriever stopped us. Mike Newton leaned against the doorway in that 'cool guy' type of way. His arm was blocking my path and I was slowly losing my patiences.

"Soooo..." He drawled out. "That was some amazing talent you showed back there. You must be the new girl. Isabella, right?" He grinned and ran his hand through his hair trying to spike it up. Ugh really? The only person who could pull off the spiky look was Alice and not even Edward had anything on her.

"Bella." I corrected and tried to walk around him but he got in my way again. I looked over toward Alice whose eyes had turned a pitch black. Her jaw was set firmly and I could hear the quiet growls coming from deep within her chest.

"So Bella, how about you and me ditch this place and go hang out somewhere a little more private huh? Show me how well you really move."

"I'm good. Really." I replied in a toneless voice, trying to walk around him again, but his arm stopped me.

"But-"

"She's not interested!" Alice's words came out sounding like a hiss and Mike yanked his arm back quickly, staring at Alice in fright. Smart boy. He might have lost that limb. I smiled over at her, taking her hand and leading her out to the parking lot. When I looked over at her again I noticed that she was watching me with a certain warmth, her eyes bright gold.

"I forgot to ask you something earlier."

"And what might that be?" I asked, looking out at the sea of cars.

"Where's your vehicle? Did you want someone to pick it up since you're riding with me?" She asked curiously eyeing the cars along with me. I started to laugh and she looked up at me curiously. "What? What did I say?" I paused for a second and looked at her again.

"Actually. I didn't take a car. I sort of ran to school today." I smiled mischievously.

"You ran? As a wolf?" Her eyes widened which only caused me to smile even more.

"No. I ran through the woods in my human form." I replied seriously.

"Really?! Well I guess that would explain the wind blown hair earlier this morning." She giggled and I joined in. I followed her as we walked to a yellow porsche. My jaw dropping slightly before I composed myself.

"This is your car?" I asked. She laughed musically at the look on my face and nodded.

"Yes. You like it?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I absolutely love it!" Her musical laughter filled the air again and I revelled in it. It had to be one of the best sounds that I had ever heard.

When we were all seated and ready to go, her demeanor seemed to change into one of excitement.

"I hope you don't mind. But I do love to drive fast." She grinned over at me revealing her perfect white fangs and I did the same.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. I love to go fast also." My eyes flashed yellow again before she peeled out of the school parking lot, easily reaching 100 mph and climbing as we sped down the road. I cackled evilly, enjoying the exhilaration that I got from this. It was almost as much fun as running.

**A/N: I'm glad you like this story :) anyway this chapter was going to be longer but I figured I would just stop it right here and have the whole family meeting in the next chapter since I have A LOT to put in it. You know... all of the explaining I have to do about Bella and more. Much much more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Twilight. If I was the story would probably go something like this...**

**(BPOV)**

Alice came to a quick stop in the driveway. Both of us still laughing from all of the fun we were having. It's no lie that Alice could definately compete with any NASCAR driver... And win everytime.

"Whelp, we're here." She said looking over past me through the window of her car. I turned my head slightly and caught the sight of the large mansion awaiting us. Damn. I let out a low whistle.

"And I was impressed with the car." I replied, keeping my eyes on the house. Before I knew it my door was opening and Alice was standing outside holding her hand out to me.

"Glad you like it." She tilted her head slightly, listening to something and I opened my senses up to listen too.

_"Did you hear that? She likes it! Thank goodness!" _A motherly voice seemed to squeal from inside the house.

"And they are too." Alice giggled a little, shaking her head.

"So I heard." I smirked, taking her outstretched hand. She helped me out of the car with ease and I was impressed by how much strength her petite body had. She grinned over at me and led me toward the front door. The moment we stepped through, I was enveloped in a hug.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme, Alice's mother. It's so nice to finally speak to you." The same voice from before said. I hugged her in return and let out a quiet giggle, peering over at Alice to see her watching for my reaction. I smiled at her warmly before Esme let me go.

"It's nice to finally speak to you also, Esme. I'm sorry our time was cut so short the first time I saw all of you but the pack is not the friendliest. I do apologize for their behavior the other night. It wasn't right of them to treat you and your family like that." My tone was sincere.

She smiled at me and I could tell that she definately had a motherly vibe about her.

"It's no problem whatsoever, Bella. Really. Now can I get you anything? Are you hungry? I just baked a chocolate cake." My stomach growled loudly and I blushed causing both Esme and Alice to laugh. "I take that as a yes. Go ahead and have a seat in the living room with Alice and I'll bring it into you."

"Thank you so much." I replied before following Alice into the other room where the rest of the family was. Edward sat at a piano and played. His fingers danced gracefully along the keyboard, creating a soft melody. Rosalie sat in an armchair, legs folded up, as she read a book. Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch in front of the huge television playing video games, their fingers mashing buttons. I laughed at the serious looks on their faces as they blasted aliens. I wasn't the only one amused by them. I saw Carlisle on the other end of the couch, watching them too. He looked over at me, the small smile on his face widening.

"Hello, Bella. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the loveseat where Alice had sat down. Alice patted the spot right next to her and I smiled, taking a seat. I continued to watch the guys play until Esme appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"Here you go, hun." She said sweetly, handing me a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it.

"Thank you, all of you, for the hospitality. I appreciate it." I smiled warmly at everyone to show them how much I meant it.

"Oh your welcome. I love baking and cooking and it's not every day that we get to use the kitchen." Esme said, returning the smile. "I hope you enjoy it."

I took a big bite of it. An explosion of flavor flowing through my mouth, making me moan. Oh. My. God. It was the best thing I had ever eaten. Even better than anything Emily had ever made.

"This is amazing, Esme. The best thing I have ever tasted." I sighed after I finished it. Alice giggled at my reaction along with the rest of her family. Emmett turned to me with a huge grin on his face that showed off his dimples and fangs.

"You really wolfed that down didn't you. Ha! Get it! 'Wolfed' because you're a werewolf." He winked over at me and I smiled at his cheesy joke.

"Very clever, Emmett. But how about you come up with something a little more original." He placed his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment, the same grin reappearing on his face seconds later.

"Hey wait a second, I thought dogs couldn't have chocolate?" He chuckled. My eyes flashed yellow and he stopped laughing.

"I don't think she's your typical _dog_, Em. She smells way too good and if you haven't noticed. She seems like a total badass." Rosalie smirked and I grinned over at her. Rose was definately one of my favorites.

"Rosalie Cullen. Language." Esme scolded.

"What? I was just saying." Esme gave her a reprimanding look not caring for the excuse.

"So, Bella." Carlisle spoke up, and I gave him my full attention. "We've never met a werewolf before and up until now we've always thought that they were extinct. Do you mind if we get to know you."

"No, I don't mind." I smiled and leaned back against the couch, noticing how Alice's arm was now resting against mine.

"I noticed how you could hear Esme outside so I'm assuming that your senses are pretty acute."

"They are actually. In human form they're almost as acute as yours or any vampire's. I'm even as fast and strong as you. Really, the only difference between us is that I'm the same tempature as a human and my heart beats at the same pace as theirs. I don't age. Atleast I haven't in the over 500 years since I was first changed." At that the Cullen's eyes widened and I rubbed the back of my neck."Um... yeah. I've been around for quite awhile."

"That's quite incredible. What about your wolf form?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"When I'm a wolf, I'm stronger and faster than a vampire. If you're wondering what I look like... I'm all white and almost as big as that wolf that you saw during our first meeting."

"So Alice has told us." He smiled and I looked over at Alice who was looking away in embarrassment. "Are their anymore like you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." I tilted my head in thought. "I haven't seen any of my kind since the last time I saw my creator."

"Your creator?"

"Yeah, she changed me when I turned eighteen. She found me as a child and waited until I was older to change me."

"Does that mean that you have venom like we do?"

"I guess. It's complicated. Even somethings I don't even quite understand. We can only change someone in our human forms. That's another thing. Your venom doesn't effect me like how it would a shapeshifter or human. I'm immune to you. Just like you are to me. You could drink my blood too even though I don't make you thirsty. Er... but I don't recommend it."

"I see, but what about your wolf forms? I just don't understand. Why can you only turn people in your human forms? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Carlisle was leaning forward, his face taking on a look of surprise.

"I honestly don't know why, but it's a good thing we can't change people in our wolf forms."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, a newborn werewolf is like a newborn vampire. We are hard to control and are very destructive. It's almost like your bloodlust but we don't need blood. It's just a prey drive that tells us to kill and destroy things. It gets easier over time as you noticed since I can be around people although I still have my animal instincts. Okay, now imagine if we could change people in our wolf forms. All of those newborns losing control, shifting, and attacking people in their wolf forms. We would have werewolves everywhere." I shook my head at the thought.

"I see your point. How long does a usual transformation take? Ours usually lasts about three days."

"And it hurts like hell." Emmett mumbled under his breath, earning a sympathetic look from me.

"My transformation took about a few weeks. And before you ask. No. It has nothing to do with the moon. That's a myth. We can shift whenever like a shapeshifter, but we're stronger than them. And more animalistic. Throughout those weeks my senses slowly enhanced. I grew stronger. Inhumanly stronger. It was great until my first shift." I looked over at Emmett. "I know how you feel when it comes to the pain."

"Was it really that bad?" This time it was Alice's voice that spoke.

"It was-"

_We had been walking through the dark forest. The night sky was starless except for the moon. That's when it hit me. I dropped to my knees. Pain shooting through my joints and muscles. My heart rate picked up speed until I could feel it slamming against my rib cage and hear it in thrumming in my ears. _

_ "Focus, Bella! It's okay. Just let your animal instinct take over. It will only make it easier if you give in!" A voice yelled but I could barely hear it over the beat of my heart._

_ My ribs and shoulder blades began to crack and expand. An ear piercing scream escaping my lips. God, why did it hurt so bad! My muscles felt like they were tearing and growing longer and thicker at the same time. My spine twisted in an abnormal way and I dug my nails into the ground, biting down on my lip to hold back the next scream that was building up in my chest._

_ "Bella! Don't fight it!" Anna's voice came again. _

_ "I... I... Make it stop!" Another scream echoed through the air, the taste of blood on my lips from biting down to hard on my lip. My new sharp canines that I had grown used to in the past week were growing in length and the rest of my teeth were sharpening. My body spasmed, another painful crack exploded in my body causing me to arch my back. The pressure in my skull built up painfully. My nails dug into the ground again. Another scream built up in my chest. My lips parted to let it out, when a loud roar escaped instead. My body shifted one last time before tearing apart. The pain numbed quickly. I felt stronger. Faster. Taller. Better. LETHAL! My tail swished back and forth in irritation. The urge to hunt filled my mind. Yellow eyes met crystal blue ones. My lips curled up revealing the white razor weapons behind them. _

_ "Bella. No." A double-tone voice spoke, stopping me in my tracks. I stared in the light crystal blue eyes that started to turn into a glowing yellow._

"Awful." I said, pulling myself out of my memory and shuttering. "It was pure agony." Alice's hand found mine and she squeezed it gently in comfort.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Her voice was low and eyes full of sadness. I looked over at her and smiled. I didn't want her to be upset. I couldn't have that. I wouldn't have that. My Alice should always be happy. Ugh. There we go with _my_ Alice again.

"It's okay, Ali." I said, using her nickname that she seemed to like. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I've had practice over the years, so I can shift very quickly now."

XXXXX

I spent a few more hours with the Cullens until I thought of something. I stood up from the couch, everyone staring at me.

"I have to go. I'm heading over to the reservation. There's something that I still need to do." I walked to the door getting ready to leave when someone put their hand on my shoulder. A wonderful vanilla scent wafted through the air around me.

"Bella?" The soft musical voice that I loved asked.

"Yes, Ali?" I turned around and watched her curiously.

"Be careful. Please." There was a certain look in her eyes that I couldn't quite decipher.

"I will." I nodded, before running out the door. My speed gaining until I was invisible to the human eye. I whipped through the forest, ducking under branches and flying past trees.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

I watched Bella's retreating figure disappear in the thick barrier of trees before closing the door and leaning against it. I made my way back into the living room where the rest of my family was sitting. Esme looked up from the television.

"She's wonderful, Alice. She's so polite and sweet. And she loves my cooking which earns her some extra points from me." She smiled kindly.

"I know." I sighed still thinking about Bella. "I just wish she felt the same way about me." Edward chuckled quietly and I gave him a wary look. "What?"

"If only you heard what she thought about you." He chuckled again. This news caught my attention and I looked at him with wide eyes. Just because my gift didn't work on her didn't mean that his didn't.

"Tell me everything!" I was nearly bouncing in place. He gave me his famous crooked smile.

"Hmmm... I don't know if that would be fair to Bella." He mused. I gave him my best glare. "Okay. Okay. She thinks you're beautiful and she keeps calling you her Bella. She really likes you and she doesn't like when you're upset."

"Really?" This was great! It meant that I may just yet be able to have my mate.

"Yes, really." He snickered before shaking his head. "She also thinks that Rosalie is really cool." I paused and looked over at Rosalie who had looked up from her book, her golden eyes the size of fish bowls. The usual Ice Queen caught off guard from someone besides her family liking her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her tone shocked. Everyone looked at Edward just as shocked.

"She does. She likes your 'tell it like it is' personality." He shrugged. "Bella just likes the whole family in general." Esme looked over at Carlisle, having their usual silent conversation. He nodded before looking over at me.

"Alice?" I arched my brow at him in acknowledgement. "We have room in the family for another." I stared at him until realization hit. Was he really saying...?

"You mean, Bella can move in with us?"

"Of course she can. She is your mate and she would fit in very well. Just remember it's her choice." I nodded thoughtfully, keeping myself composed when all I wanted to do was jump up and down squealing.

"Thank you." I replied looking between Carlisle and Esme.

XXXXX

I was laying on my bed thinking of a way to ask Bella if she wanted to move in when I heard a howl erupt through the woods. My head perked up and I looked out the large glass window that covered my wall. Everyone in the house froze and stopped what they were doing. I blurred down the steps and opened up the front door. It was now pouring outside and the rain was coming down fast. The strawberry-wildflower scent hit me full force and I looked up to see two yellow eyes staring at me from the forest in front of me.

"Bella!" I was so excited to see her that I barely heard my family approach from behind me. She let out a low whimper, coming from the protection of the trees. Her white fur was covered in mud and red splatters which I soon found out was blood. It was smeared across her large muzzle and large gashes covered her neck. I could visibly see them closing but I was still worried. "BELLA!" I ran toward her, meeting her half way in our yard.

XXXXX

**(BPOV)**

I made it to the edge of the woods leading into the reservation before I slowed to a more human pace. I jogged to the council room where I knew everyone would be at this time. I forced open the doors, gaining everyone's attention. John and Sam regarded me curiously and Paul glared at me dangerously.

"Look who we have here. The Leech Lover." He spat. I leveled Paul with a glare of my own before turning my attention toward John and the rest of the council. He flinched under my stare and I smirked, stepping forward.

"What do you want? Don't you have a job to do?" John asked, clearly unhappy about my arrival. I tossed the house keys at him, feeling amused at his reaction.

"Don't look so shocked. You knew I didn't want to spy on the Cullens in the first place and I don't like being used." I turned my back feeling the multiple glares.

"How dare you turn your back on the council!" He shouted at me. "Have you no respect for your elders!"

"I'd watch what you say, _boy_. You're a child compared to me." I didn't even bother to turn around and speak as I walked out of the council room. I was walking to edge of the forest when I heard them. I turned to see Paul, Sam, and Jacob staring at me. All of them were shaking in anger.

"You're an enemy now, Leech Lover." Paul growled. I rolled my eyes at him and the growling got louder.

"Bella! Are you insane?! How could you choose them over us?!" Jacob was clearly upset.

"Are you serious? They treat me way better than you or the council ever has. I'd rather be with them then you any day. They're way better people." I scoffed. That did it. Paul lost his temper and exploded into the large gray wolf. He snapped his teeth at me in a threatening way, pissing me off. My eyes glowed a bright yellow and I bared my teeth at him.

"Watch it, pup." I snarled out at him. Sam didn't even bother to stop the approaching Paul as he glared at me. His shaking was starting to increase. Jacob looked between them worried about what was about to happen when Sam looked over at him.

"Jacob. Paul. Take down the threat." He growled out in his alpha voice. Jacob shifted into his giant russet wolf and lunged at me after Paul did.

I caught Paul by the throat and sent him flying into Jacob. Both of them crashed into multiple trees, snapping them in half. I looked back at Sam, who was now a giant black wolf. He began to circle me and my muscles tensed. I heard the soft sound of pads running at me and ducked down, the large gray wolf leaping over me barely missing me. I shot up flipping over Jacob who decided to attack next. This was getting out of hand quick! As I was flipping over Jacob, my body tore apart into my wolf form. I was smaller than all three of them but I still had my strength on my side. Sam lunged at me at the same time I did at him. Teeth flashed and I tore at his neck. I felt another pair of jaws crush down on my back leg and I yelped. Sam took this time to bite into my neck repeatedly. I knocked Sam away and turned to Paul, sinking my teeth into him. I shook my head violently. My sharp teeth tearing deep into him causing him to let go immediately. I turned back in time to take on Jacob, almost getting bit in the face. I snarled at him and slammed my body into him making him fly into another tree. A quiet whimper escaping his lips as he laid there. Paul tackled me to the ground snapping at my throat, only inches away. I pushed my hind legs against him, kicking him off of me. His body tumbled across the ground and he groaned in pain. His body slowly phasing back into its human form. I turned my head a little too late as Sam's body rammed into me. I slid across the ground, quickly hopping up and tackling Sam. My teeth sunk into his face and neck until he refused to get up off the ground.

I looked back at the three pack members, huffing quietly to myself before limping toward forest. I limped for awhile until my leg was healed enough to walk on. My speed picked up and I took off to the treaty line.

After awhile of running, it began to rain hard, the ground under me becoming very muddy. My pads slammed through puddles causing the mud and water to splash up on me. It made my deep wounds burn and I whimpered quietly. I began to slow my pace and let loose an echoing howl. I pushed myself harder following the familar scents of the only people I wanted to see right now. I paused when I was in front of the large mansion. My fur was soaked, coated in blood, mud, and rain. I watched as Alice came out of the house. Her eyes meeting mine. A huge smile covered her face as she stared at me.

"Bella!" She grinned. _Alice_. I whimpered and came out of the forest. The happy look on her face quickly vanishing into one of horror and worry. "BELLA!" She screamed, running toward me.

**A/N: Okay.. So I'm posting this one also as sort of a New Years Gift. Hope you enjoy! BYE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(BPOV)**

Alice blurred toward me, meeting me halfway in the yard of the Cullen's home. Her eyes slowly faded to that intimidating midnight black color as they grazed over my body, taking in all of the large wounds from my fight with the pack. She took a step closer to me with her hand outstretched. I closed my yellow eyes and leaned into her touch, sighing at how good the coolness of her skin felt. I opened my eyes quickly when I heard the rest of the Cullens approach. Alice's coal black eyes met my own yellow ones before she spun around on her heel. A loud snarl ripped through her bared fangs causing her family to freeze in place.

"Alice. Honey. It's okay. We're not going to harm Bella. We're only here to help." Esme said in a soothing voice. Alice glanced back at me with a look of frustration before her gaze went back to her family. Her growls became quieter and quieter until they were no more. She turned back to me and was at my side in seconds. Tears that refused to fall filled her eyes.

"Esme," Her voice trembled causing me more pain. "Bring Bella a blanket." Esme looked from me to her daughter before nodding and speeding off into the house. Carlisle approached my other side, examining the closing wounds. A look of wonder and confusion in his eyes as he looked over my large form. Esme appeared in front of me holding a soft blue blanket.

"Here." She handed it over to Alice. I tilted my head as Alice stared up at me. My body became numb as I shrunk down into my human form. The cold rain blew across the bare skin of my back, earning a shiver from me. Alice quickly wrapped the blanket around me and hugged me. Quiet sobs racked her body and I held her tightly.

"Shhh it's okay, Ali. I'll be fine." I whispered, trying to comfort her. She buried her face into my neck and continued to sob.

"No it's not. You're hurt." She squeezed me tighter as she spoke and I was thankful that I wasn't a human. I don't know if a fragile body like that would be able to handle the force.

"Ali," I pulled away, missing the feeling of her body pressed up against mine already, and put my hand under her chin so I could tilt it up. "It's okay. I promise. See." I pulled off the blanket, blushing slightly as I stood in front of Alice naked. Her eyes scanned my body for any sight of my wounds but couldn't find any. My skin was pale and flawless except for the blood that had come from my now closed gashes. Alice's eyes continued to linger on me even after she saw that there were no injuries. I blushed deeply before hearing a few snickers in the background. My acute hearing picking up the sound of Rosalie's voice as she whispered something to Emmett.

"Alice is definately enjoying this." She looked up at Emmett and he nodded furiously.

"Maybe we'll get a show." He smirked before recieving a hard smack in the back of the head by Rosalie. "Ow what was that for?" He complained, rubbing his head and glancing down at his mate.

"You know what that was for." Rosalie glared back. Esme shook her head at her children's behavior before giving me her full attention.

"Bella, would you like to clean up? You may use our shower if you'd like. I'm sure I could find a spare set of clothing for you."

"Yes please. That would be nice."

"Okay, dear. Follow me." I wrapped the blanket firmly around myself and followed Esme into the house. She led me to a large bathroom before leaving me to my own. I dropped the blanket and looked into the mirror, gazing at the pale girl in it. Damn, I looked like shit. I turned back around to the shower in anticipation and stepped in. I sighed contently as the hot water ran over my body, soothing the aches that could still be felt. I stood under the running water for awhile just enjoying the feel of it before I started to wash my body. Red flowed down the drain as I cleaned myself.

About an hour later, I finally decided to get out. I grabbed the towel that was sitting on the edge of the sink and quickly dried off before I dressed into the jeans and tshirt that Esme had left for me. Wiping the steam from the mirror, I looked over my reflection. Much better. I smiled to myself and flitted out of the bathroom. I hurried down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she blurred in front of me and hugged me to her. I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Ali." I giggled quietly, letting her go and sitting down on the couch with her.

"Bella, what happened to you?!" Her face turned serious and I noticed the rest of the family staring at me in curiousity. My mind went back to the scene where Sam, Jacob, and Paul stopped me. Edward's face grew dark and he let out a quiet hiss that seemed to echo throughout the whole room that had grown silent as they awaited my response. Alice glanced at her brother before looking back to me, the same worried look from earlier showing again. "Bella?"

"I couldn't kill them. I don't want to be a monster. I didn't want to fight. I only wanted peace..." I frowned, staring down at the ground. I could've done so much damage to them, but that would only prove that I was indeed a monster.

"Them? The pack?" Alice's worried golden eyes darkened drastically. "_They did this to you?!_" Her lip curled back into a threatening snarl, revealing her sharp fangs. Before any of us could act she was out of the house and sprinting off toward the forest.

"Alice!" I yelled jumping up from the couch. I took off full speed after her, her family following behind me. No no no no. I can't have this. She was going to break the treaty. She was going to cross the line. She was going to attack them and possibly get hurt. Just for me. "_NO!"_ I snarled loudly, forcing my legs to move faster. I gained speed, quickly losing the rest of the Cullens, and flew past the mossy trees that stood in my way. I had to reach Alice! I pushed myself as hard as I could go, spotting the pale beauty in front of me. Damn, she was fast!

"Alice stop!" I screamed, dodging another tree. "Please! Don't do this!"

"_No, Bella! It's too late! THEY HURT YOU! THEY WILL PAY!_" She snarled back over her shoulder. She was almost there! Shit. Shit. SHIT! My eyes began to glow bright yellow. My steps got faster and faster as I let some of my animal instincts kick in. I whipped around another tree, ducking under a low hanging branch, and quickly gained on Alice. That's when I saw the two wolves, a dark brown one and a sandy colored one, tear through the trees across from us, waiting for the moment when Alice would cross the treaty line. Their lips curled back and they growled at her as they paced back and forth. A low growl erupted from deep within her as she continued to run at them. Shit! Come on! GO! Almost... There...

My foot pushed hard against the ground, sending my body flying through the air and into Alice. We slid roughly across the grass only a foot away from the line. I was laying on top of Alice, trying to restrain her as she clawed at the ground and writhed in my arms.

"_Let go!_" Her icy dark glare stayed fixed on the wolves in front of us. "_They need to pay!_"

"No." I said firmly, tightening my hold on her.

"_Bella! Let me go!_" She snarled, turning her glare on me.

"Not until you calm down. Please just relax. It's not worth starting a war over." I gazed into her eyes, watching as they softened and turned lighter. Her body relaxed a little and I sat up, pulling her into me. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I sighed in relief. That was until another hulking black figure leapt from the trees on the other side of the boundary line. _Sam._ His dark eyes were focused purely on Alice. Mouth foaming as he snarled at her. I had Alice up off the ground and behind me in seconds as he approached us. Something in me snapped at the thought of Alice being hurt. NEVER! I wouldn't have it! My muscles tensed and canines bared as a pair of yellow eyes met dark ones.

"Get away, Sam. I swear to god if you come any closer, I'll kill you myself!" I snarled, my control vanishing within a matter of seconds. Only one thing coursed through my mind and that was to protect _her. My Alice._

His head whipped up to look at the other wolves, who began to retreat back into the trees behind him, before his attention was drawn back to me. His large muscled body stalked closer to us, his growls growing louder and deeper with each passing step. He snapped his jaw at me and I took a step closer, knowing that he wasn't going to stop since his paw had crossed over the line. This was between me and him now. Standing my ground, I let out one more warning growl before shifting into the giant white wolf. I watched as his muscles tensed and he launched himself at us. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't going to be so easy on him this time. Not when the risk of Alice being serverely hurt was so high and I _did_ warn him.

I didn't think twice as I met him head on. I dodged the bite aimed for my face and sunk my sharp canines into his shoulder blade, my head shook viciously as I tore into the flesh. He yelped loudly and nipped at my face which only caused me to grow more irritated. I let go of his shoulder and slammed him into the ground, the loud crack of multiple ribs snapping and another loud yelp pierced the air around us. His legs kicked at my stomach, trying to get me off of him but it was no use. I lowered my face to his and glared at him. My teeth were bared and my body was vibrating with the constant growls coming from deep within my chest. I hadn't realized how livid I was until now. My animal instincts had finally reached their breaking point.

_How dare he attack me! How dare he threaten her! KILL!_

My jaw clamped down hard on his throat, fangs sinking deep into the skin. My neck tensed as I prepared to tear his throat out when someone began to come near me. My eyes flicked up to the pixie who I had been trying to protect earlier, yet my jaws refused to unclench from Sam's neck.

"Bella, please don't do it. I'm safe. Everything's alright." She whispered. No everything was most certainly not alright! I growled again and bit down even harder on Sam's throat causing him to whimper. The two wolves from earlier were back, including some of the other members from the pack.

"Bella. Wait." Carlisle's voice spoke up from behind me. Damn. Guess I was just the fucking center of attention today. First school, then the council, and now this. I was on a serious roll. "Don't kill him. It's not you. You're not a killer." Yes, I am. I'm a monster. I've killed before. What makes it any different? Besides, he was going to kill her without even batting an eye. He doesn't deserve to get off that easily.

"I know you see it that way, Bella, but really Alice is fine. You protected her. You did your job. Let him go." Edward pleaded. _NO! It's not like he would do the same for Alice anyway._ I growled again.

"You're not like him though. You're better."

_ The better hunter, fighter, and killer. Now stay out of my head!_

"Bella. Hun. Don't do it. Just let him go. Please. For me." I met Alice's eyes again, knowing I would do anything for her. I let go and watched as Sam's body went limp except for the hard breathing. I trotted over to Alice and laid down by her side, glaring at Sam and the rest of the pack. Just daring them to try something. Most of them were growling and shaking while others just stood there with their mouths open. Sam shifted back, an agonizing cry falling from his lips.

"Sam!" Jared yelled leaning over him and checking over his injuries. His dark eyes glared over at me and I huffed loudly. Hey, I did warn him. He's just lucky Alice was around or he wouldn't have been even breathing. My head snapped over to Jake, who was also glaring at me. He took a step forward but stopped when I began to growl.

_ Stay away from her..._

"Everything will be fine if you keep your distance from, Alice. Bella is still calming down, but any threat toward my sister and she might just lose it again." Edward mused look over at me.

"Fine? _Fine?! _You leeches think that everything's fine?! Well you're wrong. Dead wrong! Bella, how could you?! You attacked Sam and tried to protect a leech?! I can't believe this! What's wrong with you?! Are... Do you like her?! Is that it?!" Jake was oviously pissed. I tilted my head in thought about something he said. Did I like her? Was that what was causing all of these strange feelings? My questions in my head ceased when Jacob took another step closer. I got to my feet and stood in front of Alice.

"Jacob..." Edward began but Jacob just cut him off.

"Shut it, leech! Bella, step out of the way. The treaty has been broken."

_Over my dead body._ I snarled at him. The pack began to respond, shaking all over. Some even shifting already. The rest of the Cullens crouched down into defensive positions, Emmett being the most eager for a fight. My glare fell upon Sam who was still laying on the ground. To my amusement his eyes widened in fear.

_Stop them. Or I will kill you and all of them without hesitation. _Edward echoed my thoughts to Sam and his eyes widened even more.

"Wait!" The wolves stopped and looked over at their alpha. "Do not attack. I broke the treaty. Bella had the right to defend her... whatever that leech is to her. I hope we can re-establish the treaty." The wolves stared at him quizzically and Carlisle nodded, staying calm. "Leave!" He shouted using the alpha tone. The wolves and other pack members in human form began to retreat. I watched as Paul gently lifted Sam with ease and began to carry him back in the direction of the reservation.

I let out a happy bark and turned to Alice, licking her across the face.

"Kinky." Emmett chuckled as Alice glared at me.

"Ew, Bella! Gross!" She whined before her glare was replaced by a beautiful smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I began to hum. She giggled softly before pulling away.

"Come on. Let's get back to the house. It's been along day and I bet you're tired." I nodded my head, yawning, and followed her and the rest of the family back to the mansion. She was definately right about one thing. It had beenn a _very _long day.

**A/N: Okay so a few things :) 1. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. 2. Yes, I do know that whelp and well are not the same. 3. I am single? Which was a really random question but hey any of my readers are free to ask whatever they want lol. 4. I'm very sorry that this took longer to update. I was staying over at my friend's and I forgot my laptop. :( But I have it now. And if it makes you feel any better I was completely embarrassed because she caught me singing Paramore in the shower.(And I might have been using the shampoo bottle as a microphone but that's besides the point! Haha) 5. Last but not least... I will be continuing my other stories but this one is my main concern as of now since it is my favorite. :) Alright so I think that's it. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sad, isn't it? :/ Anyway on with the story!**

**(BPOV)**

_I was walking through the wilderness. The parts of the sky that I could see through the leaves of the trees were a mixture of pinks, reds, and purples, indicating that the sun was setting. Everything around me was peaceful, giving me a sense of pure bliss. A slight breeze blew my hair over my shoulders in a soothing way. I smiled up at a passing bird that seemed to be singing a cheerful toon. A doe and her fawn grazed on the grass a few yards away from me. Their ears flicked back and forth as they nibbled on the soft blades. The smells of the forest danced across my nose and I sighed in content. Everything felt so perfect. Atleast it did until Jacob's voice could be heard from behind me._

_ "Why did you choose a leech over me? How come you can't just be with me? A leech? Really, Bella?" _

_ I growled in irritation, pivoting around on my heel so I could start screaming at him like all of the other times I had before... Only, he wasn't there. No one was. It was just me. Even the animals that were so alive here before were gone. _

_ Normally, I would've felt a certain unease at the silence but the pure bliss of before was just as strong. A warm breath brushed across the back of my neck, and I looked over my shoulder, seeing two yellow eyes staring into mine. I turned around quickly, gazing at the large arctic wolf that easily towered over me. Her pure white fur blew slightly to the side from the soft blowing wind, her yellow eyes glowing and sparkling._

_ She barked at me expectantly and looked from me to the right of her and back at me again like she wanted something._

_ "What is it, girl?" Great, now I'm like the damn dog whisperer. Er... I mean wolf whisperer. You get the point!_

_ She tilted her massive head and began to pace, almost like she was contemplating something. I watched on as she quickly turned toward me and ran at me. I braced myself for the hard impact of her giant body. Except instead of knocking me over or crushing me, she went through me. Well, not exactly through me, but she seemed to vanish inside of me. I bent over and gasped for a second before, standing up straight. My head snapped over to the area that the wolf had been gesturing to, and I began to walk in that direction. A weird feeling washed over me, like something was pulling me that way. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued to move. I started to sprint inhumanly fast as the need to be somewhere important increased to where it was unbearable._

_ I came to an opening in the trees. The urge coursing through me was insane by now. I walked through the opening into a beautiful clearing. My hands grazed across the tall grass that brushed across my hips with each step. When I was in the middle of the clearing, my legs suddenly stopped. My eyes searched the forest around me, until they found what they were looking for. A pale pixie stood at the edge of the trees watching me with that beautiful smile that I had grown to like. To love. Love? She walked toward me and my heart fluttered. I could feel my lips curving up into a smile of their own as she stopped in front of me._

_ "My Bella." Her beautiful bell voice whispered. My heart was pounding hard against my ribcage as I stared into her golden eyes. _

_ "I love you, Ali." I paused for a second realization hitting me. Werewolves only got feelings for one person ever and that was their soulmate. My Alice. My mate. _

_ "I love you too, Bella." Those words sent a weird tingle through my body. I bent down about to press my lips to hers when everything disappeared._

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

I walked through the front door, trying to fix my wind blown hair from my earlier hunting trip. I tilted my head to the side as I listened to Bella's calm breathing and heartbeat. I smiled to myself. Good. She is still asleep. I danced through the living room, heading for the stairs so that I could be with my mate when I heard Edward chuckle softly from behind me. I turned to him and arched my brow slightly.

"Your mate is having a very interesting dream." He smirked at me before looking back down at the book in his hands. Normally, I would've ignored him but curiousity got the best of me. I glided over to the back of the couch and hopped over it, landing right beside him.

"Tell me about it." I demanded in a soft but commanding voice. Edward looked at me in amusement and set the book down on the coffee table before giving me his full attention.

"Well, for one thing, she's talking to her wolf." He chuckled again and shook his head.

"She's talking to her wolf?" I imagined Bella talking to herself and I giggled at the thought.

"Not quite like that, Alice." Edward mused, looking back up at the ceiling.

"What? Are her and the wolf not the same thing? Like the same person or personality?" That would be an interesting thought to say the least. Two lives sharing one body. Did that mean that when she shifted, another being was really the wolf? That she wasn't actually Bella then?

"No." Edward looked over to me again. "They are the same thing. I mean, she is the wolf and the wolf is her. They're not two different beings. They're both Bella. Your mate is still a dog." I growled threateningly at him and he gave me an apologizing look. "She's just dreaming that they're different. Other than that, it's a very beautiful dream."

"Beautiful how?" I had to admit I was a little jealous that someone else was watching my mate's dream.

"Relax, Alice. It's not like that and you know it."

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to these instincts yet. They are really hard to control." I sighed.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry, and to answer your question from before, the scenery is amazing. Words can't describe it."

I was about to reply when I heard Bella's heartbeat starting to pick up speed. The speed could be compared to that of a cheetah running, which worried me greatly. Was she having a nightmare? A heart attack? My instincts kicked in again and I growled anxiously looking back to Edward's wide eyes, making me worry even more.

"What's going on?!" I growled, jumping up quickly from the couch.

"She knows." Edward's words came out low. I paused, no longer feeling the need to blur up the stairs to her. My undead heart felt like it was about to start beating again. Did he really mean...?

"Edward..."

"Werewolves have soulmates like we do and she knows that you are hers and vice versa. She was dreaming about you and... Alice?" He called but I was already opening the door to my bedroom.

XXXXX

**(BPOV)**

"Mmmmm." I stretched out, enjoying the wonderful feeling that was coursing through my body as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes gently and looked around the room I was in, confused, and then stopped when I saw Alice leaning in her doorway. The same smile from my dream. My heart skipped a beat and I gave her a smile of my own.

"Good morning, Bella. I hope you slept well." The way she said that sounded like she was hinting at something, but I let it go.

"I did actually. Thanks." I smiled and looked around the room again.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night after Esme gave you some pajamas and I thought you would be more comfortable up here so I carried you up to bed." She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you." I replied. I arched my brow when I realized the last part of her sentence. "_You_ carried me up here?" She giggled at my surprise and nodded.

"Vampire, remember?"

"I know, but you're so little and gentle. I just forget how strong you really are." I grinned.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult so I'm just going to ignore it." She teased and sat down next to me on the bed. My heart felt like it was going to leap from my chest and I blushed. I had the sudden urge to kiss her and was finding it hard to control myself. Do I tell her now or later? She stared at me for awhile and I remembered that we were having a conversation.

"I would never insult you." I smiled getting up from the bed. Maybe a shower will help organize my thoughts. "Do you mind if I bathe myself real quick?"

"No, not at all." She got up and followed me out of the room. "Go ahead and get in. I'll bring you some clothes."

I nodded and headed off for the bathroom.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

I skipped toward the bathroom, holding the pile of clothes in my arms that I knew Esme wouldn't miss. Just a simple tank top and sweatpants. As soon as I opened the door, I was instantly bombarded with steam. A feeling of excitement washed through me as the thought that Bella was naked came to my mind. I bit my lip, setting the clothes down quickly, and blurred out of the door before I could jump her.

I made my way down the stairs where the rest of my siblings were. Edward looked up at me and smirked.

_Don't you dare say a word about the bathroom incident! _I bared my teeth at him in a silent snarl and he held his hands up in the universal truce sign.

"Alright!" He huffed. "But you might want to help her a little. It's quite pathetic if you ask me." I gave him a confused look waiting for him to continue but he didn't.

_You realize that I have no idea what you're talking about unless you actually tell me, right?_

He nodded and looked at the rest of our siblings who were now staring at us.

"Can we be in on the secret, too." Rosalie sighed impatiently. "It's no fun being left out." Emmett and Jasper nodded their agreements and waited.

"Well, it just so happens that Bella knows about Alice and her being mates." Rosalie blurred off of the couch and hugged me tightly, smiling widely, which was really uncharacteristic of her.

"Congratulations!" She placed a kiss on my head.

"That's great, Alice." Jasper smiled. Emmett grinned, but to my relief gave no witty remark.

"But," Edward began, causing everyone to go quiet. "Bella wants to talk to Alice about it and she doesn't know when or how. So Alice, I think you should help her."

XXXXX

**(BPOV)**

I turned off the water in the shower, still feeling undecided about what I was going to do. It's not like I was going to run out of time. I was immortal for crying out loud and so was my mate, but I still had the feeling of hurrying. Part of me was increasingly impatient about having my mate and I didn't really want to wait to tell her. The sooner. The better. I quickly dressed and followed Alice's scent downstairs. I spotted her standing near the couch.

"Hey." I smiled at her and gave her a huge hug, relieved to have her near me again. She giggled against me and I smiled at the musical sound and the way it made me feel.

"Hey." She nuzzled my neck. "Want to go for a walk?" I pulled away and looked at her curiously, seeing that she was serious.

"You're not going to put me on a leash, are you?" I joked and the other Cullens that were in the room laughed.

"Only if you want one." She winked at me and I laughed, blushing a light pink.

"You would need a collar and unfortunately I don't think you have one big enough for me." I giggled. It was the truth though. I don't think they made collars that big for dogs.

"Oh well, I trust you enough to stay by my side." She took my hand and led me to the door. I paused when I felt something gently hit my back and land against the floor. I looked down to see a tennis ball at my feet and looked back up to see Emmett bent over, his booming laughter filling the room. He straightened himself back up and wiped away a few imaginary tears. Rosalie even seemed to be holding back her own laughter.

"You forgot something." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue at him, before laughing myself. I picked up the ball, examining it quietly.

"Very funny, Emmett." I chucked it at him quickly, hitting him hard in the chest. I heard him grunt as Alice and I continued out of the house, laughing.

"Damn, she's got an arm!" He exclaimed.

XXXXX

We walked through the woods with a peaceful silence, just enjoying each others company, when Alice stopped me in my tracks.

"So, I think we should talk about something." She seemed a little shy which was really weird for her considering that she was so outgoing. That probably meant that whatever she was going to say was important, and wait... Wasn't I the one that had to talk to her? Did she know that I had to talk to her? There was no way she could know. Right? Unless...

"_Edward..."_ I growled out, glaring at the forest floor. Alice looked at me in surprise.

"What?" She asked, looking at me curiously. My chocolate brown looked up from the ground and met hers.

"Did Edward tell you that I needed to talk to you?" I questioned. She bit her bottom lip and that was all I needed to figure out the answer. "What else did he tell you?"

"Welllllll," Alice dragged out the word. "He told me that you were having a hard time finding a way to talk to me, that I should help you, oh and that you finally know that we're mates." My eyes widened and I stared at her like an idiot. Well, that was easier than I thought. I composed myself quickly, catching something that she had said.

"You said: '_that you finally know that we're mates.'_ So, you knew?" She nodded quickly.

"When you're around an empath and a mindreader, you tend to learn things a lot faster." She tilted her head in a cute way that made me want to coo at her but I resisted. "And I would've told you, but Carlisle said that you needed to find out on your own so-"

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to her icy ones gently, interrupting her. Her hands immediately tangled in my hair and she began to kiss me back. The feeling it sent through me was undescribable. It felt like I was in my own little world where only Alice and I existed. When we finally pulled away my heart was pounding in my chest, a huge goofy grin spread across my face. We stared at each other lovingly before she pressed her lips against mine one last time.

"Took you long enough." She teased and took my hand, making our way back in the direction of the house.

"Alice, I met you on Thursday. Today is Saturday. It took two days. That's not really that long at all." I giggled.

She looked at me thoughtfully before shrugging. "It seemed like forever to me."

"You're just a really impatient little vampire, you know that?" I shook my head in exasperation.

"It's a vampire thing." She winked at me.

When we made it back to the front yard, I could smell amazing aroma of pancakes. My stomach growled loudly causing Alice to laugh.

"Looks like it's time for someone to eat." I blushed and walked through the front door of the house.

"You're welcome." Edward smirked, eyes on our intertwined hands. I glared at him but refused to say anything. There was no way I was going to make some kind of remark. Nope. Uh uh. Not happening.

"I thought you two would never get together." Rosalie chimed in.

"Yeah." Emmett's booming voice agreed. "It took forever."

"It only took two days." I growled and held up two of my fingers to emphasize. "Two. Days. What is with you vampires and your poor patience." I sighed and made my way into the kitchen followed by a few snickers that were getting louder and louder with each step I took. I looked on the table to see two dog bowls, one filled with orange juice and the other with a stack of pancakes in it. Right next to the bowls was a squeaky toy. I could hear the full out laughter in the other room and I shook my head.

"Really, guys!" I gave into the temptation and started to laugh along with Alice and her siblings who were now standing by my side.

**A/N: Alright sorry this took so long. I finally got to return to softball (Some girl tried to steal third and she ran into me like a damn train and I dislocated my shoulder and messed up my wrist and elbow during a game last month) and I've been really busy and exhausted. So here's the new chapter. Sorry if it's not that good but I had to put something up.**

**Dejee: I was singing Decoy :)**

**Viciousviolet: Glad to hear **

**Irishfighter: Thanks :)**

**SherardF: Thank you :D**

**srickards: Thanks and I like when Bella is a badass :)**

**PraiseFortheFallen: Thank you.**

**Morgan Daratrazanoff: :) thank you.**

**FaberryBRA: I take it that you like the story ;)**

**dragonsshadow89: Thank you. I'm glad you love it and I'll try to make sure it's updated regularly :)**

**Koona: Thank you so much! :) I'm glad you like Bella's personality and the story. It means a lot! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**(BPOV)**

My eyes trailed after the rain drop that was making its way down the window of Alice's porsche. Looking past it, I could see the students filing into the dreaded school building. I let out a loud sigh, fogging up my mate's window before returning my gaze to her and catching the slight eye roll.

"You act as if I'm killing you." She smirked in amusement. I looked back out the window at the hell that was awaiting me.

"Oh, but you are. Why do I have to go to school?" I groaned, trying to stall the moment when we would have to leave the car and go to our classes.

"Because you're apart of the family now." She smiled warmly. "Now quit being so dramatic and stalling. We're going to be late."

She appeared by my door in an instant and held out her hand to me. I took it with a smile of my own before we walked off to our first period class. Our hands were intertwined as we walked and I couldn't help the low hum that was coming from my chest. It didn't take long for us to recieve a few weirded out glances from the other students walking in the hallways, their sights zeroing in on our hands with looks of disgust. Faint whispers followed after us and I ignored all of them, only focusing on my love. The stares didn't cease even after we arrived to our class and sat down in our seats. It almost reminded me of the first day of school all over again. Stupid humans.

I was in the middle of conversation with Alice when I heard that annoying Jessica girl's voice along with the blond's from Friday.

"Ew it's just like so gross. I knew that Cullen girl was a freak, but I didn't know she was that much of a freak." Jessica said rather loudly. I growled deeply, not very happy that my mate was being insulted.

"Oh my god, I know! And what about that new girl, Bella. She's just as much of a freak as her girlfriend. That's so nasty. I can't believe it. I mean, did you see them holding hands in the hallway. It's unnatural. Two girls shouldn't be together."

"Hopefully we don't catch anything. Who knows what they might have."

"Maybe if we're lucky, Cullen will go jump off a bridge and hopefully take the new girl with her." The blond snickered. I bared my teeth and stared at the desk snarling quietly. _THAT'S IT!_

"Bella, sweetie, shhh. It's no big deal." Alice gave me a reassuring smile, but it was too late.

I stood up from my seat and stalked toward the other girls' desk with a certain grace and lethal edge to my walk. I stopped in front of both of them standing at my full height and crossed my arms tight over my chest before glaring down at them.

"If you have a problem with me or my girlfriend, I'd prefer you said it to our faces. Better yet just don't speak at all if you know what's good for you."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do if we don't listen." Jessica sneered. I placed my hands on her desk and leaned in closer toward her, smiling viciously.

"If you don't then I might just have to rearrange your pretty little faces." My voice came out menacing and they both blanched. I stood back up, heading for my seat again when I looked over my shoulder and called to them. " Oh and another thing, maybe you should try eating make up so you can try and be pretty on the inside, bitch, instead of looking like a fucking clown."

I sat down next to Alice and smiled at her. Her face was full of amusement which caused my smile to grow even wider.

"Better?" She asked, giggling a little.

"Much." I nodded, leaning over and kissing her softly. If they didn't like us walking through the halls while holding hands then I bet this will just brighten their day even more.

"You know you didn't have to do that." She smiled. I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you know. You don't deserve to be treated less than perfect." I replied giving her a loving stare. Her face softened and she leaned toward me, capturing my lips. I smiled against hers and we pulled apart when the bell rang. The teacher was five minutes late and I rolled my eyes at some of our classmates who were eagerly working on the papers that he had passed out on Friday for us to do.

Once we turned in our homework, he started on a lecture about World War II. I looked over to see Alice drawing in her sketch book. I watched as the once blank paper turned into a beautiful scene, a girl with long dark flowing hair walking through the forest. She was smiling at another much smaller girl with short black spiky hair, who was sitting on one of the lower branches of a tree. Everything about it was realistic.

"That's very beautiful, Ali." I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." She whispered back. The teacher turned his back to write something on the board and I took this time to give Alice a quick loving kiss. We spent the rest of the class period like that until the bell finally rang. A sort of sadness filled me when I realized I wouldn't see her until lunch.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice looked at me with worry. I frowned and shook my head.

"I just don't want to leave you." I frowned, hanging my head slightly and staring at my feet.

"Awe." Alice cooed, hugging me to her. I nuzzled my face into the side of her neck and she purred. "Don't forget we have forever." She whispered into my ear. My heart fluttered and a smile danced across my lips.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

I sat in Language Arts class staring at the clock above the door. Lunch was after this class and I couldn't wait to see Bella again. I hadn't seen her since first period, but it already felt like forever ago. My undead heart ached at not having my mate with me and I blamed the new bond. Even though I was still getting used to all of the feelings of having a mate, I knew that deep down, I would never trade them for anything. I enjoyed the loving and protective feelings that I got whenever I was around Bella, and I loved the fact that she was so affectionate toward me. I smiled thinking about how she had snuggled up to me before falling asleep last night. It left a warm tingly feeling behind and I found myself glancing back up at the clock. _Oh, my Bella. What have you done to me?_

There were approximately two minutes left in class. Everyone was talking and waiting for the bell to ring so that they could head to lunch. Normally I usually just zoned everyone out, but I found myself listening in on a group of boys who were sitting in the corner of the room.

"You think that new girl would go out with me if I asked her?" A dark-haired boy asked. A guy next to him snorted indignantly and shook his head.

"Doubt it. I heard she was dating one of the Cullens. And not just one of them, she's dating Alice." He replied. The dark-haired boy looked at him with wide eyes before a grin crept across his face.

"Bet I could turn." He flexed his arms, trying to make the muscles look bigger. Turn her? A hiss escaped my lips and I couldn't help the dark rage that was building inside of me.

"Whatever." Another boy replied. "She'd rather have a real man like me." The group of boys broke into a fit of laughter, irritating me further.

The bell rang all of a sudden and I bolted out of there as fast as I could without seeming too inhuman. I was nearing the cafeteria when I saw Bella waiting by the doors for me. She was smiling at me, but quickly frowned when she saw the look on my face.

"Ali, what's wrong? Are you okay? Your eyes are black." She asked, worry filled her tone and she looked around the hall almost like she was searching for any threats.

"I'm fine. Just some boys." I growled out. She tensed up and her eyes turned yellow before quickly glancing back to me. Deep growls were coming from her. "Can we just skip the rest of the day?"

She watched me for a few seconds before nodding. "Anything you want."

XXXXX

**(BPOV)**

Once we parked the car in the drive, I followed Alice toward the edge of the forest. She still seemed a little frustrated from school, but she was much better than before.

"Want to go for a run?" She asked. I nodded quietly, my eyes lighting up at the sound of a nice run. Wow, her siblings were right. I really was a dog. She smiled at me and took off into the forest like a bullet being fired from a gun. I sprinted off after her, listening to her almost mute footsteps. After awhile I ended up beside. She was giggling the whole time and I couldn't help but join in.

We ended up in a beautiful clearing filled with wildflowers. I watched as the butterflies floated around from flower to flower. Their gentle gracefulness reminding me a lot of Alice. Speaking of her, she was not quite in the clearing, but rather standing just in the shadows of the trees. I tilted my head to the side as I watched her.

"I have something I want to show you." She smiled lovingly at me before stepping out in the open. I gasped when I saw the multiple sparkles glistening on her skin. She was so beautiful. Like some sort of angel. My breath was caught in my throat and I was speechless as she walked up to me. She placed her hand on the side of my face and pulled me into a tender kiss. When she pulled away to give air, her lips went to my throat and she placed soft kisses against it before nuzzling into me. I wrapped her up in my arms and held her cool body against me, listening to her purring.

We laid down in the grass for awhile just cuddling and enjoying each others company, Alice drawing random patterns on my arm. My eyes were closed and I felt so relaxed. Her vanilla scent washed over me relaxing me further until I was asleep.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated this and I am sooo sorry. No excuses. So like I said, I'm really sorry. This chapter was just one of those cuddly loving ones. And because well, I needed to **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: These are very annoying to write! You already know that I don't own Twilight. So on with the story.**

**(BPOV)**

My eyes opened slowly, waking up to Alice's beautiful face. Her golden eyes shown with nothing but warmth and love, causing my heart to flutter. The sun had set awhile ago leaving behind a pink sky, and even though her skin was no longer sparkling, she was still extremely breathtaking.

"Hey sleepy head." She giggled softly, leaning forward to capture my lips. Her vanilla scent washed over me, and I couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped me.

"Hey, beautiful." I replied once she pulled away. She smiled at that and gave me another quick kiss. She pulled away again and rested her forehead against mine.

"Ready to head home?" She asked. I gazed into her eyes and nodded. She was up in the blink of an eye and on the other side of the clearing before I could even complete a thought. She leaned against the trunk of a tree, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. "Try to keep up Bella Boo."

...

She was gone... Again.

I looked down at my clothes for the briefest of moments before shrugging. Eh. I can buy more. My eyes grew irritated as they shifted from chocolate brown into my bright glowing yellow wolf eyes. The air was filled with a feral roar, shifting into the large arctic wolf. Tailing swishing back and forth, I stiffed at the air before taking off after Alice. Her vanilla scent grew stronger and stronger with each stride I took.

That's when I realized that her scent was spread throughout a single area in the forest. I sat back on my haunches, my head cocking to the side while my eyes searched for the one thing I desired most in my life.

The slightest ruffle of some leaves and the twitching of my ears had me looking up just in time to see Alice leaping from a tree at me. She gracefully landed on my shoulders and I let out a choking laugh.

"What are you laughing about, goofy girl?" She giggled and kissed the top of my head. I rolled my large yellow eyes at her and stood up.

_Goofy? Ha says the girl who is climbing through trees like a little monkey._

I let out another laugh, but it quickly turned into loud humming when I felt Alice's fingers running through my fur. I wouldn't have stayed there all night but we really did need to return home.

I took off through the forest again with Alice riding on my shoulders like a jockey. I mean she was short like one. Maybe we could enter in the Kentucky Derby sometime. Ha! None of those ponies got a thing on me. Although it would be really weird to explain the horse sized wolf on the track. Would I need a saddle? Would a saddle really fit on me? Ugh! Focus Bella. No more random thoughts. I shook my head as I came through the treeline leading to the backyard. The Cullen Siblings stood there, watching us as we trotted over.

"A saddle? Really?" Edward chuckled, placing his hand over his face. My lip curled back over my large canines and I snarled deeply at him.

_Shut up before I decide to bury your white ass like a bone._

He chuckled again but I continued to snarl at him.

_I'm not kidding. They'll never find you._

His eyes went wide and if it were possible, his face probably would've turned even paler. Just then Alice slid off of my shoulders and landed on the ground next to me while Rosalie handed a blanket to her.

"Do I even want to know?" She eyed me carefully. I gave her a wolfy grin that had my tongue lolling out of the side of my mouth. I must've looked pretty silly because all of the Cullens laughed at my antics. Shifting back, I wrapped the blanket around myself ignoring the stares and looked down at Alice.

"I was just wondering if a saddle would fit me." Emmett winked as Alice gave me a weird look and I froze realizing how weird that must have sounded. "Er... You know in my wolf form. I was just thinking about the Kentucky Derby and...shutting up now." I blushed a deep red, looking at the ground quickly. Her face seemed amused and she shook her head at me in exasperation.

"Is that what goes on through that head of yours?" Her bell like laughter filled the air and I revelled in it. God, I love her. I shook my head and turned to Edward who was bent over laughing.

"Trust me, be glad you can't see into her head. You're the lucky one." He started laughing again and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was starting to get on my nerves tonight and I really wasn't in the mood for him.

"I would watch it if I were you. You would make for a great chew toy, Deadward." I clicked my sharp fangs at him before clicking them together just to show off. His laughing cut off abruptly which caused his siblings to start laughing.

"Dude! That is so awesome! No offense Eddie but could you imagine her throwing you around like a rag doll." Emmett's loud booming laughter increased and Rose smiled a genuine smile. Very rare and very beautiful.

"I'd pay to see that." She added. Edward hissed at her and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"Can we just get on with the reason we came out here?" He turned his head to the side avoiding everyone's gazes as he glared off into space. Alice grabbed my hand quickly and started jumping up and down in a great show excitement. I felt waves of calm flow into us and looked over to see Jasper smiling tentatively at me.

"Come on Bella! I have a big surprise for you!" I didn't even have time to answer as she pulled me along toward the garage. Once we got there, my jaw nearly hit the floor. Parked perfectly in all of its glory was light green Kawasaki Ninja. A matching green helmet with black and white designs sat on the seat and a huge grin nearly split my face in half.

"It's mine?" I asked, still not believing what I was seeing. Alice hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Surprise!" She smiled. I pulled her closely to me and kissed her softly.

"Thank you so much. It's amazing!" I nuzzled her neck and she began to purr.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie." I hugged her again and grinned.

"So does this mean we can take it to school tomorrow?!" I asked with excitement. Alice giggled and buried her face into my neck.

"Now she wants to go to school." She said, pulling back and rolling her eyes. I gave her a sheepish smile and looked away, blushing yet again that night. It got even worse when my stomach growled loudly. Alice's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Oh my god, you haven't eaten all day! I am so sorry, Bella. I just forget that we have someone who needs to eat in our family."

I laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather spend time with you anyway."

"Don't werewolves have high metabolisms?" Jasper asked. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Well yeah. We burn a lot of energy fast, especially when we shift." Alice face palmed herself and huffed.

"Ugh, come on you. We need to get you fed." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the front door when Emmett spoke up.

"Way to forget about feeding the dog, Alice!" He called after her. I heard Rosalie snicker.

"No wonder we don't have any pets." She mused. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at her before Alice could fully pull me through the door.

She ended up making some noodle concoction. I think she forgot to stir the noodles though because they all kinda just clumped together on my plate. I shrugged it off, deciding to just devour the mass that was sitting on my plate. Before I could take a bite though I glanced down at myself and nearly died from embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, noticing my slight hesitation. I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Oh ya know... still naked." I blushed. A smirk formed on her mouth.

"I really don't mind."

XXXXX

After I ate, showered, and brushed my teeth, we headed to Alice's and my room. I flopped down in the large fluffy bed and opened my arms, inviting Alice to cuddle. She didn't even hesitate and was quick to leap on the bed and snuggle up to me. I laughed at her eagerness, finding it cute. But then again, everything about her was cute and I'm pretty sure she knew it.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled into me return and I hummed.

"I love you too, Bella." She whispered back. I smiled as something came back to me.

"And by the way, about what goes on in my head. It's you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep."

My eyes widened in shock when her lips attacked mine. That sweet vanilla scent that I loved so much washed over me and my eyes slowly slid closed as I deepened the kiss and Alice's hands tangled into my hair. A low growl rumbled in my chest and when the kiss ended, I opened my eyes and smiled. Alice grinned, showing off her fangs.

"I love when I turn your eyes yellow." She purred before her lips reconnected with mine.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows. I'll try to keep this story updated more often :) Anyway goodnight, I'm off to **


End file.
